Episode 4
Episode 4 is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Kingdom. Synopsis On his way to seek Lord Ahn Hyeon’s help, Prince Chang encounters a group of stranded survivors and leads them to Jiyulheon, following Seo-bi’s advice. Plot The Crown Prince and Mu-yeong arrive at the Dongnae docks, only to find that the evacuation ship has already departed, leaving behind a large crowd of stranded refugees. The Prince suggests they retreat to the barracks, but a guard tells him that the officials dismantled the wall to repair their ship. On Seo-bi's advice, they decide to take shelter outside the city, in Jiyulheon. On the way up the mountain, they notice hundreds of infected laying in cracks in the rock, and the crowd panics. The Prince sends the crowd head while he assists with wagons loaded with the old and infirm. Once the first refugees reach the clinic, Yeong-sin leaves to help the Prince, telling them to bar the gate when the sun sets. The Prince, meanwhile, is preoccupied with a wagon that is stuck in a pothole. As the infected start to wake up, Mu-yeong tries to convince him to leave. However, the Prince insists that he's different from the Haewon Cho clan, and refuses to abandon the people. With Mu-yeong and Yeong-sin's help, he frees the wagon just as the infected start to converge on their position. As they run to Jiyulheon, the Prince is almost grabbed by the infected, but Yeong-sin saves him by shooting it in the head. In spite of a few close calls, they reach the clinic and managed to barricade the doors behind them. The Prince orders the elderly and children to hide in the shed, while everyone else prepares to defend the clinic. On the escape vessel, Magistrate Cho questions his assistant as to when they can expect to arrive in Sangju, which the assistant assures him will be safe. However, they are started by noises from the hold. An elderly noblewoman has smuggled the body of her infected son on board. When they go to investigate, he leaps out and beings attacking the passengers. Dawn breaks, relieving the refugees in Jiyulheon as the infected return to their hiding places. The refugees thank the Crown Prince for saving them, and he orders Mu-yeong to prepare some food for them. However, he is shocked to find out how little food there is available. He gives his jerky to Mu-yeong to distribute among the people, impressing Yeong-sin. A fog rolls in as the refugees boil the jerky in a soup. Yeong-sin overhears that the Prince is heading for Sangju to find Lord Ahn Hyeon. He volunteers to guide him. Mu-yeong, however, does not trust him; he asks where a peasant like Yeong-sin learned to shoot a gun, and with better accuracy than most soldiers. Before Yeong-sin can answer, they hear banging on the front gate. It is a detachment of the Royal Army, with a warrant for the Crown Prince's arrest for defying the King's previous orders and killing Cho Beom-il. Mu-yeong offers to talk to their leader. Unfortunately, Cho Hak-ju, furious over his son's death, has determined to kill the Crown Prince, and the Royal Army begins shooting arrows into Jiyulheon, killing many of the refugees. Mu-yeong rescues the prince, and they take refuge behind the main building with other refugees. The Prince blames himself for the deaths, and Yeong-sin tells him that the only way to save them is to turn himself in. The Royal Army enters the front gate, and Yeong-sin snipes a few of the soldiers with his gun. This causes the commander to enter the clinic with the gun squad. With most of the soldiers now distracted, the Prince and Mu-yeong easily take out the handful of soldiers guarding the gate and escape. The commander and his soldiers give chase, while two riflemen continue to advance on Yeong-sin. They manage to shoot his gun out of his hand, but Seo-bi sneaks up behind them and hits one on the head with a shovel, allowing Yeong-sin to kill the soldiers. With the danger past, he urges the refugees to hurry north to Yangsan before nightfall. At the same time, the Prince and Mu-yeong flee through the woods, with the royal soldiers close behind them. However, Mu-yeong is able to kill a soldier and take his whistle, which he uses to lead the soldiers astray. After losing them in the fog, he regroups with the Prince, Yeong-sin, and Seo-bi. The Royal Army commander declines to chase them further, revealing a note that tells him the Prince is headed to Sangju. In Hanyang, Chief Scholar Kim learns that the signal fires have been lit in the south. The other ministers are fearful of another Japanese invasion and want to rally the troops. However, the Chief Scholar insists on speaking to the King personally, which the Minister of War agrees with. The ministers head to the King's palace, where the guards refuse to allow them to enter and draw their swords. At that moment, Lord Cho arrives, and agrees that all the ministers should meet with the king together. As they approach the King's bedchamber, the Queen attempts to stop them. However, she is easily overruled by her father, and the ministers enter the chamber and sit before the bed. Lord Cho instructs them to wait, as the King will soon be awake. He tells them that the signal fires were lit not due to invasion, but as a result of a strange disease spreading in the south. The King awakens, and the ministers are horrified to see his condition. The Chief Scholar asks if he is the one who has been killing the court ladies. However, Lord Cho insists it makes no difference; even if the King has lost his mind, he is still alive and still the King. He accuses the Chief Scholar of luring the Crown Prince and other scholars into a rebellion against the king, showing the ministers the compact the Chief Scholar signed with the other conspirators. He orders the guards to arrest the Chief Scholar and behead him immediately. As for the Crown Prince, he will be deposed and poisoned to death. In the interrogation bureau, the ministers prepare to torture the Chief Scholar. Lord Cho visits the Queen, who is angry with him for not discussing his plans with her beforehand. Lord Cho shows her Beom-il's head, and vows to kill the Crown Prince, his followers, and anyone who gets in his way. He warns his daughter not to contradict him again, and repeats that she needs to give birth to a son. The Queen promises that she will produce a son who will replace Beom-il, and inherit the throne.. Cast * Ju Ji-hoon as Crown Prince Lee Chang * Ryu Seung-ryong as Lord Cho Hak-ju * Bae Doo-na as Seo-bi * Kim Sang-ho as Mu-yeong * Kim Sung-gyu as Yeong-sin * Jeon Seok-ho as Magistrate Cho Beom-pal * Kim Hye-jun as Queen Cho * Kim Jong-soo as Chief Scholar Kim Sun * Yoo Seung-mok as Dongnae government official * Sung Min-Soo as Minister of War